


Such a sweet surprise

by Permanent_Press



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Deviously delicious pastry, Fluff, M/M, Post divorce Chase, Romance, Sly courting, one of them is entirely too cute and the other one is fuckin oblivious, post divorce Schneep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Permanent_Press/pseuds/Permanent_Press
Summary: ---I had to edit a little because I hadLacemaze'scuteAfter Hoursstuck in my head a little too deep while writing this one initially.  Infinite apologies (also you should really go read hers if you haven't already)---





	Such a sweet surprise

“It’s cherry.”That devilish glint in Chase’s eye - he knew better than to bring cherry pie into this house. Cherry pie with its thick filling, luscious little balls of fruit poached in their own sweet juices to a softness that just broke apart in your mouth.

Chase was rummaging around the cabinets in search of a plate.“You don’t have to hum so _loudly_ while you torture me,” Henrik grumbled.It was meant to be a biting remark but just as he’d opened his mouth a rivulet of saliva snuck its way out and rolled down his chin startling him, effectively burying his irritation in embarrassment.

“Oh I’m sorry...you are of course _more_ than welcome to have a slice.”Chase’s tone was overly inviting, a smile drawing the corners of his mouth up wickedly.He was enjoying this a bit too much. Henrik’s eyes narrowed.

Henrik straightened his back, determined not to break as Chase brushed past him trying not to smile even wider.“You know I’m on a diet.Such things are not good for me, Chase.Or you for that matter.”Bad for the waistline, maybe...but he stood transfixed nonetheless as Chase slowly cut and served himself a triangular slice of the pastry. 

Cherry filling, steaming ever so slightly, leaked into the vacant slot in the pie plate and Henrik felt the saliva start up again.“It’s three in the afternoon.Who eats pie at three in the aaahh—“ Chase licked a rill of cherry filling from his thumb. Henrik swallowed.“Afternoon,” he finished, breathlessly.

Henrik watched, seemingly spellbound, as Chase carefully forked a bite of pie into his mouth.His eyes rolled up in his head “mmphhh... sho goohhh” he cooed around the half chewed morsel.Henrik leaned against the refrigerator and watched the muscles in Chase’s jaw and neck work, admiring the way his throat worked with every swallow and every...moan.Was Chase actually _moaning_?

Henrik’s full attention was brought back to the present.Yes...he was, in fact, moaning around a second forkful.A dollop of pie filling glistened in the corner of his mouth, crumbs of delicate pastry clung to his lips. 

Henrik swallowed.

For a while now there had been thisstrange tension between them.It was true, they had always been close - fast friends from the beginning, but last year after Stacy left things had gotten bad for Chase.Really bad.Henrik had been the only one to pick up when Chase called around one cold January night to say goodbye.Somehow despite all the traffic noise and rushing wind distorting it, he had heard the desperation in the voice on the other end.

Hours it took to talk him down, weeks where he only wanted to sleep.Henrik came over every night, sometimes with take out (god the thought of that Chinese place around the corner made his stomach ache now - an empty growl made itself known in their kitchen).Sometimes he just made tea for them and talked to Chase about his day.

Once he’d walked in to find the poor man curled up in a ball on his mattress.He wouldn’t budge, wouldn’t talk...just reached out for Henrik.The second the frightened doctor grasped his hand, Chase gently tugged him down and whispered “I don’t want to be alone.”

He lay next to Chase in the dark, wanting to comfort him but not knowing how.In the end he reached up and hesitantly ran his fingers through that dark hair, expecting nothing really, just trying to let him know he was still there. In the light of a passing car he could see that unconsciousness had pulled the worry from Chase’s face.“Dream good things,” a whispered plea in the dark as his thumb brushed slowly over the sleeping man’s temple.“Only good things for you from now on.”As he drifted off to sleep, Henrik realized that had sounded like a promise.

They’d rarely been apart since, Henrik having moved in shortly after at Chase’s request. A sense of easy camaraderie and gentle compromise had developed over the last few months, although they could never seem to agree about boundaries.Lately they seemed to reach for the remote control or the door knob or hell, even a napkin from the holder at the same time.He always drew back first, always spluttered an apology.For some reason his hand always felt a bit warmer where their skin collided accidentally.

He’d seen more of Chase than most other people had, a fact he attributed partly to them living together, and partly to Chase’s apparently nonexistent sense ofmodesty. 

But just now, watching that tongue swipe crumbs from his bottom lip, Henrik wondered how much of that was not simply because of their close proximity, but rather because he chose to not look away as often as he should. 

“Something wrong, doc?”He blinked.Chase was still grinning at him, infernal eyes sparkling with mischief.Henrik pursed his lips and watched Chase mop up the last of his treat, a lone cherry dripping sweet filling from fork to plate as it disappeared between his slightly stained lips. 

Without conscious thought, Henrik pushed himself away from the refrigerator toward Chase, closingthe few steps between them quickly.Just as Chase sat the fork down, eyes wide but amused, Henrik caught his lips in a kiss.

Henrik didn’t know what he expected from this exchange, but he was quite surprised when he felt Chase not only relax and lean in, but part his lips a little.The scent of cherry pie filled his nose and Henrik, driven by a racing heart and an empty stomach, reciprocated.Chase tasted delicious, warm and rich.Henrik pressed closer, letting out a soft moan as Chase kissed him back.  

After a moment Henrik felt the lips pressed against his curve in a smile and their kiss was broken.“Finally!” Chase laughed - a soft and ragged thing, full of uncertainty and desire.“I’ve been trying to get you to do that for ages now.”

Suddenly the kitchen came back into focus.Henrik felt hands at his waist, hot blood in his cheeks, and that same odd tension he’d been feeling for a bit but stronger - that at least now made sense, took a sort of shape in his head.Desire.Chemistry.

“Wh...why didn’t you just ... say something?” He stammered, watching Chase’s eyes trace his lips. 

“It had to be your idea.I didn’t want to scare you off, Henrik.Dear god this apartment is so small, I’ve been driving myself crazy trying not to touch you.”Henrik felt the heat rise in his cheeks again.Chase leaned in.“Or,” he whispered against the corner of Henrik’s mouth, “inventing little opportunities to touch you.”

The remote control.The door handles. 

“Ah .. so I was meant to break for cherry pie then?” Joking through the trembling in his chest.  Chase kissed him again.  This time there was no hint of joviality, no pretense at mistaken feelings. It was a kiss meant to set him on fire.

Henrik suddenly felt every inch of his body flush with desire, and when Chase pulled away this time he couldn't speak let alone joke.

"I was running out of ideas, I admit it.  I think eventually I would have just given up and kissed you some night, played it off if it didn't work out.  Or moved out, that's probably...exactly what I would have done."  He grinned sheepishly, biting his lip a little.  "I'm no good at planning Doc."

"I think if you'd kissed me like that you wouldn't have needed pie, Chase." The thought of being ambushed during one of their movie nights, all warm and wrapped up on the couch together, made Henrik's heart beat a little faster. 

 _Opportunity_ , he thought at once, for he was indeed a much better planner than Chase. 

“Speaking of...” Chase hooked his foot around another of their dining room chairs and slid it over.Henrik obediently sat as Chase turned his attention back to the pie plate. He carved out another triangle and scooted it in front of Henrik. 

And although he was sorely tempted, Henrik pushed the plate away.Instead he rested his hands on the knees he’d seen naked many times, looked into blue eyes whose pupils were abruptly blown wide and said “I have an appetite for a different sort of cherry just now.”

\---

Later, in the dark of three AM, Henrik quietly fished a fork from the silverware drawer and sat down in front of his well earned slice of cherry pie.Although cold, it was still exquisite...but he thought then and until his last days that nothing could ever outclass the taste of cherry pie in his lover’s mouth.


End file.
